Rise of Chaos
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Harry has been feeling odd since his defeat of Voldemort at the end of his sixth year, almost like this has already happened.
1. rumblings

I do not own Harry Potter, or the the direct quote from the bungie Cortana letters.  
  
Summery: Harry has been feeling odd since his defeat of Voldemort at the end of his sixth year, almost like this has already happened.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how was your summer Ginny? Harry asked quietly, they were both riding in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Fine, considering. I still can't believe they could do that to us. she replied, about christmas of the last year Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Tomas had betrayed more than half of the Gryffindor house to the Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny, after four days of torture hand gotten the jump on two Death Eaters as they entered their cell for another _session_. With two wands that were surprisingly close match's, they had made their way up about twenty levels, killing about three hundred Death Eaters total, and as they went, they found the bodies of their friends and comrades. With each Corpse they found, their determination to make sure it didn't happen again grew. After a day and a half they reached the surface, and it was a massacre, both the order, and Ministry had launched tremendous attacks on the old Riddle house. Harry learned from Mad Eye that Tom, and his inner circle, had made a last stand on the top floor, and were still there. That night Harry and Ginny relayed the events of the week to the Auror's, all of them shocked at the skill and precision which the children killed with. And so, in the morning, while the others were still asleep, Harry and Ginny snuck out of the encampment on the Grounds of the house with their own wands, which had been found in a complete search of the lower floors, and the captured Death Eater wands. As suspected there were only two guards at the stairway entrances, two small green flashes and both were gone. Entering the top floor they could tell it had been changed to fit more rooms as there were about twenty doors. An hour later fifteen of the rooms had been cleared of the living.  
  
Are You ready, I have a feeling this might be them. Harry said.  
  
Let me at them. she said, her voice gaining a malicious tone to it. Bursting into the room they both cast two curse's each, the red flash of the crutious painted that room. Suddenly the occupants of the other four rooms were startled from their sleep by the screams of four children, by the time they made it out of their room the screams had become muffled. Any good soldier would know that a door make the perfect choke point for a totally unprepared enemy  
  
I had a vision last night. Harry said all of the sudden. There was a voice in it. It said._ I have begun to sense rumblings of a worse fate yet to come. I can recall a sun - black, but shining - and the creatures that inched along its fiery tracks._  
  
We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, okay honey? she said and allowed herself a moment of weakness settling her head in Harry's lap and closing her eye's.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Will do more later.


	2. answers

Thanks guys, that was quick.  
  
**A Scottish Elf**: Thanks, glad you liked it despite being H/G. Yes, so do I.  
  
**HecateDeMort**: Thanks.  
  
And to those who read, but didn't bother to review, thanks, I wish FF. Net had a hit counter so I could tell you guys are there. For those who are fans of my traitorous four, I have good and bad news, they aren't dead. also, if i miss a few capitols, it's because the key board on my iBook is messing up, and might need replacement.  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
**_Traitorous Four To spend life in Azkaban_**!! The headline read on friday September 26th. _After two short hours of deliberation The Jury returned with a a guilty conviction. As the defendants are all minors, they cannot be sentenced to the Dementors Kiss and so will serve twenty life sentences concurrently. Minister Weasley expresses remorse over the actions of his youngest son, and would like the parents of those killed to know his door is always open. The two students to apprehend them, and disable' more than four hundred Death Eaters, and the final destruction of Lord Voldemort, Mr. Harry Potter, and Ms. Virginia Weasley will both receive the Order Of Merlin First Class for their outstanding work with killing the Dark Lord. The Writers, Reporters, and editors of_ _this magazine would_ _like to thank Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley for their contribution to the wizarding world even at such a young age_.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
So, order of Merlin, first class at that, how do you two feel about that? Headmaster Albus Dumbledore questioned the two oldest Gryffindors left.  
  
To tell you the truth sir, pretty good. I mean, they're betrayal still hurts, and we miss every one else. But at least now me Harry don't have to hide our relationship, now we wish we hadn't. Ginny explained smiling slightly.  
  
You both seem to be taking this all in stride. That is actually the reason I asked you here, I have been going over the reports of the battle. Your version of the events just doesn't add up. You killed three hundred Death Eaters in a day and a half, and there twenty two choke points on the way up. During Toms attack on the Ministry two years ago we, the order and I that is, evaluated your battle technique, at the time it was bearly above your year. Having evaluated your preformance last term, you are above that of even myself. Dumbldore said, obviously expecting them to be shocked. Well, I just wished to know how you advanced so much?  
  
Me and Ginny are in agrement that it is safe to tell you now. Back in my third year Ginny came to me asking me to train her in defense. By the end the year me and Ginny had found we shared visions, I would get the first part's, she would get the second's. I say parts because there would be many diferent versions to each, my visions would only be slightly different, bearly even one choice. But it is Ginnys that make the difference, throught them we have peiced together the future, and do what we can to make the best one posible. During fifth year we downplayed our skill at the ministry, and I had to let Sirius die. Now, before you ask us why we didn't stop Ron and Hermione, we didn't know. Fate decided she didn't want us to meddle anymore, she wanted them to die, so she blinded us to her plans. We have been haveing even more visions as of late, diferent from the others. They seem like morbid scrambled bits of a prophecy. So far we have  
  
_ I have begun to sense rumblings of a worse fate yet to come. I can recall a sun - black, but shining - and the creatures that inched along its fiery tracks.  
  
__ I have walked the edge of the Abyss.  
I have governed the unwilling.  
I have witnessed countless empires break before me.  
I have seen the most courageous soldiers fall away in fear.  
[I was there with the Angel at the tomb]  
  
I've had the strangest dreams lately - raging seas, howling beasts, a Demon folded in black clouds. I believe I know what it guards, and I will have it, to the chagrin of the faith-blinded zealots that challenge me. Don't waste your pity on them; I don't think they would like you much anyway.  
  
_And finaly.  
  
_Oh,__ and your poet Eliot had it all wrong:  
THIS is the way the world ends.  
  
  
a friend of a friend._ Harry said.  
  
We have figured out the first two, and have our suspisions about the third. But the fourth scares us sir. I hope we have lessend your confusion, but we can't tell you all of what we know. Ginny said, then they both got up. We'll be going now sir, see you later.  
  
After they both had left Fawkes flew over and landed on on Dumbledore's shulder. I have a feeling tey're hiding some thing, and it has to do with the first two part's. he said, he didn't know how right he was.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Next chaptrer might be set erlier in the month.


End file.
